Sweet Treats
by Bitchii-Usa
Summary: Raditz and Nappa take Vegeta to a strip club. Written for the February 2017 Mature BVDN hosted by the Prince and the Heiress community


OooOooo  
Prompt one candy

The red neon lights flashed over the sharp scowl of Vegeta's face, his arms crossed across his broad chest.

"Happy namesake day to you," Raditz slurred, slamming his palm on Vegeta's shoulder, "Tonight we celebrate you being the Prince of all Cunts."

Vegeta snarled, pushing Raditz's hand from his shoulder in annoyance and clicked his teeth.

"Whoo!" Nappa whistled, rubbing his hands together, "we might as well make one last good stop on this mud water planet before Frieza orders us to purge it." He grabbed his bulge through his pants, prompting an intense glare from Vegeta.

He stared at the glowing sign, contrasting against the ink stained sky and growled.

Sweet Treats, the name said, offering a variety of flavors to satisfy every sweet tooth.

Too bad Vegeta only had a taste for blood and broken things, not scantily clad women wanting to grind their asses against his cock.

"Come on, Vegeta," Raditz walked towards the black curtain entrance, his long hair getting lost in the shadows, "let's show these Earthling women the power of a Saiyan man," he laughed darkly, influenced by his recently drunken liquor, and disappeared into the entrance with Nappa behind him.

Vegeta took a deep breath in irritation and followed behind them, determined to not enjoy himself. He hoped Frieza would give the orders as soon as he smelt the repugnant odor of sex and booze so that he could start the purge with this establishment.  
The lights were dimmed as his eyes scanned the packed show room, the stage preparing for the next act. He scoffed, knowing that the Earthling women were disgusting to look at under any light.

A voluptuous woman walked out the croon of jazz, smoke surrounding her. Vegeta's eyes pressed towards the stage in curiousity, as the color blue infiltrated his vision.

"Alright everyone, now time for the reason you all came here. Introducing our curvaceous, delicious Miss Candy!"

OooOooo  
Prompt 2: Dark

She swayed her hips slowly to the smooth jazz, walking down the confetti carpet with a sensual smile dancing on her lips. Vegeta stared at the allure of her figure and her face, quickly forgetting his irritation with being here.

"Check out the ass on her!" Raditz walked back over to him, a glass of some strong liquor pressed to her lips. He watched her with a hunger that made Vegeta's tail twitch. Leave it to Raditz to ruin his fun.

He turned his attention back to the stage, the woman was closer to him now, and he could just barely make out her blue hair against the hypnotic black lights, although the shimmer of her sapphire eyes was impossible to miss.

"Jesus," Raditz said in awe, wiping the dribble on his chin, "now that's a woman. I'd fuck her."

"Shut up!" Vegeta barked, actually wanting to watch her performance. It was sensual and hypnotic; making his mind swim with desire. What type of magical spell did this place spray with the smoke under her feet? He cursed under his breath for falling victim to it.

She was singing along to the music as she shimmied out of her silver bralette, leaving behind colorful gems on her nipples, spread out like sugar, reminding him of the cookies that this planet seemed to enjoy.

His breath hitched as she locked her gaze with his, her full lips smirking at him, running her hands through her shoulder length hair as she swayed a little harder, walking in his direction.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched her sashay to him with the grace of a lioness on the prowl, and he her prey. A dark desire danced across his onyx irises as he fell under her trance, unable to look at anything else.

OooOooo  
Prompt 3: Milk

Vegeta found himself leaning against the back of a chair near the stage, centering his entire attention on the temptation that was captivating him.

She hadn't looked at any other patrons, making Vegeta believe that she was dancing solely for him. She turned around slowly, never breaking her gaze until her back was fully to him, and he couldn't help but to rake his eyes over her plump ass.

She wiggled carefully as she bent over, her silver spackled thong outlining her cunt, and Vegeta leaned in even closer, wanting to devour her right then and there.

"Hey buddy!" Vegeta looked out of the corner of his eyes to see a short, fat balding man approaching him, his cheeks jolly under the spell of alcohol. "Why don't you share the spotlight huh? I traveled far to see Miss Candy." His eyes traveled in a perverse hunger to the woman, who was now lying on her back and watching them.

Vegeta snarled, clenching his fists. "If you don't leave my proximity right now, I will burn a hole through your obese belly."

The man scrunched his face, clearly offended, and pointed at Vegeta drunkenly. "You wanna have a go, asshole?!"

Before Vegeta even lifted a finger to obliterate him, Nappa and Raditz materialized at his side, surrounding the man in a dangerous cocoon.

"I don't suggest you do that," Raditz said with venom, twisting the man's arm behind his back.

Feeling like they had it under control, Vegeta resumed his show watching , pressing his eyes into hers.

"It seems you want me all to yourself, handsome," she pointed at him, her skin glittering under the flashing lights, her flesh the color of milk, "so how's about a private dance?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, considering it.

OooOooo

Prompt 4: Velvety

The loud thumps of music dimmed to a quiet heartbeat as the woman led Vegeta to the backroom, her ass just begging to be touched as it jiggled with every step of her shapely legs.

He allowed her to grab him by the hand, blaming the action solely on this gentlemen's club, and the fact that Raditz had managed to slip him an elixir as he watched the rest of her performance.

The red lights of the back room bathed her in a sinful glow, as if she were a seductress devil, here to tempt him until he willingly sold his soul to her under the promise of an ejaculation. She turned around to flash him a coy smile, her hand resting on a plush velvet curtain that separated reality from fantasy.

"You ready to satisfy a sweet tooth?" She winked at him and he looked away in embarrassment, unfamiliar on the art of flirtation. Normally, he dodged the advances of any female with a dark terror of an eye and a snarl of his lip, and they backed away at the hint of his brutal nature. Perhaps it was the liquor, or the serene color of her hair dimmed purple under the lights, but he didn't seem to mind.

She chuckled, easing him into the abyss behind the curtain. "You don't talk much, do you?" she purred, her eyes drinking him up like he was a sweet milkshake instead of a bitter poison, her smooth pink tongue running across her pearly white teeth.

She extended an arm, inviting him to go in before her, her lips curving upward into a promising grin. He watched her hesitantly, remembering Frieza's words: 'Never let a foe see your back. That's a pathetic way to die.'

But this wasn't his training, and she wasn't an enemy, according to his cock.

He went in and immediately felt her warm body behind him, a velvety voice whispering in his ear,

"Let's change that."

OooOooo  
Prompt 4: Semi Sweet

He was being punished for his cardinal sins, he was sure of it.

She had cuffed his hands to the sides of a Victorian style chair, and he let her believe that she was clever enough to restrain him, merely for the tease of it all.

She straddled him and sat her hands on the back of the chair, on either side of his neck, pushing her perfect breasts together, plumping them up and blocking his vision. She giggled with the mannerisms of a female in heat, slowly rubbing against his slow building erection.

"Mmm, you may not say much," she bounced lightly in his lap, slapping her creamy thighs against the spandex that covered his own, flashing him a wicked grin, "but the smaller you does."

"Smaller?" he said finally, her eyebrow perched at the sound of his voice.

"Aaah, so he does speak," she arched her back as she moved away from him, her torso mimicking a half circle as she pressed her hands to the ground behind her, "who knew it would be that fast?"

He clicked his teeth, watching the way her body serenaded him as she wrapped her legs behind him, sliding her covered core against his abdomen with such fluidity that he considered it an art form.

"What's the matter, handsome?" she curled back upwards, hovering her body over his as if she was a goddess that he should pray to, rubbing her butt on his solid erection. "Upset that you can't get a taste of Miss Candy?"

He had enough of her teasing. "Such an obscure name for a woman who's only semi sweet." That should put her in her place.

She glared at him, rubbing against his cock harder.

"What's your real name?" he inquired, suddenly curious.

She cocked her head, a ghost of a smile lingering on her lips. "Let's play a game," she whispered, "if you can manage to touch me with your hands, I'll tell you my name."

It was his turn to play coy, it seemed. The club had a strict no touching rule, forbidding private patrons from using their hands on the dancers.

But they never said anything about tails.  
OooOooo  
Prompt 6: Silky Smooth

Her breaths tickled his ear as she rubbed her cheek against his own, panting in a way that made him curl apart at the seams, her voice silky smooth.

She cursed lowly in the pit of his eardrum, her voice getting washed out by her jazzy theme song over the stereo, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"W-What is that?" she moaned, biting her lower lip, "Some kind of accessory? A-a trick? "

"I can guarantee you it's real, female," he clenched his fists in the tight cuffs as she rolled her hips over the bulge in his pants, grinding with such concentration that it gave him the impression that they were fucking.

"Oh my god," she gasped, her body jolting as if he were electrocuting her, instead of his brown tail, fluffy due to his rising arousal, stroking her clit against the fabric of her thong. "It feels real," she purred, breathing against his neck, "and it feels so fucking good."

He smirked with a cool arrogance, hanging his head as she continued her relentless rocking, the tip of his swollen cock wet with precum and staining his pants.

It had started out as a game, he was sure, but the way she mewled against him reassured him that she had broken character. "Do you do this with others everytime?" He asked her huskily, feeling the grips of his control fading.

She shook her head, her moaning becoming faster as his tail applied more pressure to her silken core, and he could feel her heated wetness through his spandex. "This is the first time. No one's ever enticed me with a tail before. Oh shit, " she sucked in a tight breath of air and tensed, "I'm gonna –" she gasped multiple times against him, her tone increasing in pitch with each breath, cumming hard.

And he came with her, feeling pleasure in both his cock and tail.

Maybe Raditz had the right idea after all.

She oozed into a pile of jelly against him, completely spent, a breathy laugh escaping her lips. "So to whom do I owe the pleasure for making returning to work a little harder tonight?"

He clenched his jaw, but in the haze of post orgasm, he responded, "Vegeta."

She leaned up, staring down at him with a satisfied but sleepy grin, and fulfilled her promise. "I'm Bulma."

OooOooo


End file.
